(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is one of the most widely used types of flat panel display, and the LCD display images by applying voltages to field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in a liquid crystal (“LC”) layer that determines orientations of LC molecules therein to adjust polarization of incident light.
The display device typically includes pixels arranged in a matrix form, and each pixel includes a pixel electrode, a common electrode and a thin film transistor as a switching element that is connected to a corresponding pixel electrode. The thin film transistor is connected to a gate line that transfers a gate signal generated by a gate driver and a data line that transfers a data signal generated by a data driver, and the thin film transistor transfers the data signal to the pixel electrode or blocks the signal based on the gate signal.
In the LCD, an electric field is generated in a liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the pixel electrode and the common electrode, and a polarity of the data voltage with respect to the common voltage may be inverted every frame, every row, or every pixel to effectively prevent a degradation phenomenon generated by applying the electric field in one direction to the liquid crystal layer for a long time.
The gate driver and the data driver of the display device generally include a plurality of driver integrated circuit (“IC”) chips, which is typically more expensive than the gate driving circuit chip.
In the connection relationship between the data line and pixel, arrangements of the source electrode and drain electrode of the thin film transistor of a plurality of pixels disposed in the same pixel row or the same pixel column may be different from each other, and the misalignment in the arrangements of the source electrode and drain electrode of the thin film transistor may occur in the manufacturing step of the thin film transistor array panel.